Bonding Shopping
by SnowBoundFighter
Summary: Korra is not used of hanging out a lot. So Asami decides to show her how life is really like in Republic City. A story of two friends bonding, just that simple.


The morning sunrays shined in Korra's bedroom. The heat was heating Korra's skin and the light was bothering her. She nudged her shoulder. She was wearing a light blue strapless bra and underwear. Her position on the bed was scattered. One arm was hanging from the bed the other was under Korra. She had her stomach against the bed. Her butt was sticking out in the air. Her snoring was noisy and annoying. As the light hit Korra's face, her snoring was breaking apart. She sounded like a pig.

Later on, she was all dressed into her water tribe clothing. She walked into the hallways of Air Temple Island with her back hunched like a zombie. Her arms were swaying like boneless limbs. Her eyes were baggy from still being tired.

"Korra!" Tenzin's voice called out.

She slowly turned around, still zombie-like.

"I want you to start your training with Ikki and Jinora" He said as he stopped to facing Korra

"Outside?" Korra asked with a sluggish attitude

"Yes" He said very fast and walked passed by her. She was going to ask something else but she gave up.

Heading outside, she heard the two Airbender girls playing. They laughed and yelled "Tag!" and "You're it!"

"I guess I'm the only one in a bad mood today" Korra said to them

The two turned around. Surprised, they both ran to Korra and hugged her by the neck. They finally got Korra to smile, but her eyes were still half closed.

"Hey, hey! Is the Sato girl coming today?" Ikki asked, looking up to Korra

"Umm… yeah. Why?" The avatar said

"Well, I guess she's really early" Ikki pointed behind Korra.

The avatar panicked and stood motionless as she turned around. Behind her, the two girls were smiling widely and waited patiently. Korra couldn't believe her eyes. It was Asami. Korra's jaw dropped she was left speechless.

"Asami! You're early!" Korra's voice cracked

Asami looked tired as well but her make up was hiding most of it. She was holding a strapped bag over her shoulder.

"I wanted to see your Airbending progress earlier. I felt like I should support you more since… we're team avatar" Asami resisted at the end of her sentence.

"Oh" Korra seemed more secure.

She had blushed a tad and looked at the ground beside her. Asami continued to look at Korra, worn-out. The avatar looked back at the heiress like a sad puppy. It felt awkward but nice at the same time. The two Airbender girls giggled behind Korra. The avatar got angry so suddenly and swift her body towards the girls.

"What are you laughing about?" Korra spat out.

They continued giggling until Jinora spoke.

"Do you _really _want to know why?" Jinora giggled some more.

Korra staggered and was left wordless.

"Y—You—Quit it already!" Korra swung her arms up in the air and made her infamous pout. She sighed angrily "Let's get back to training"

—

It was near noon and Korra was close of being worn out. There was a one-hour break given to the avatar. She was sitting on a wooden bench, eating an ongiri. Asami was back from the washroom and spotted Korra sitting by herself. She went to sit beside her. They haven't spoken to each other. Korra was giving an excuse to not speak because she was eating. Asami appeared very unsure and anxious. She had her two hands squeezed on her bag that lay on her lap. Her arms were stretched. The heiress glanced around her to seem less uncomfortable but it made her feel worse.

"You did really good this morning for someone who's really tired" Asami broke the silence.

Korra swallowed her bite and turned to Asami.

"Thanks, it's harder than it seems, really" Korra cracked a smile.

Asami felt a little more comfortable and got closer to Korra. She placed and hand onto Korra's free hand that had tiny pieces of rice on it.

"We will be able to defeat Amon. Especially the fact that you're the Avatar. You can do anything" Asami said.

"Oh… Hehehe… Well… I can't do _everything_. I haven't mastered Airbending" Korra responded, laughing.

"But you can still do _some _techniques. Right?" Asami insisted.

Korra scratched the back of her head, she was too nervous to know if there would be any rice in her hair. She continued laughing.

"Haha… well, the funny thing is… Tenzin taught me a trick that Avatar Aang invented"

"Really? It must be impressive!" Asami was excited like a little girl.

Korra kept on laughing but more nervously now.

"Uhh… It's not that great, really. Just… _special_" Korra said.

"Oh come on, Korra! I wanna see" Asami kept on nagging.

It was quiet once again. Korra finished her lunch and then she inhaled and exhaled. In flash she had her palms facing each other horizontally. A small silver ball spun in her hands. Her face was just like how Aang showed it in his adventures with his new friends.

Asami laughed her head off. Korra stopped and held the marble in her palm, she was pouting again.

"No, no, no! I wasn't laughing _at _you, I just find it adorable" Asami placed her soft hand on Korra's hard shoulder.

Their friendship was growing more and more. It didn't matter if Mako cheated on Asami; it didn't stop her be friends with who she wanted to be friends with. Korra felt a little happier and smiled softly.

"Hey, wanna shop once you're done today's session?" Asami asked, still as exited as before.

"Umm… Maybe" Korra answered.

"Don't say 'maybe'" Asami frowned "It's '_yes_' on '_no_'"

"Okay, okay. I'll go, sheesh…"

"_Excuse _me?"

Asami was persisting and scolded Korra. Korra leaned back and winced as soon Asami zoomed in to Korra's face.

"I—Uh… Asami—I—I didn't mean it that way, I swear" Korra panicked

"Swear? To whom?" Asami continued

"The—Um… Yue and the spirits of course! Hehehe…"

"Good. Then it's settled"

—

Korra had been training non-stop. She didn't want to be worn out but it didn't actually matter. She would have fun with Asami with the shopping. It was going to be her first time shopping and Asami would be the first person to introduce her into this domain. Once they got prepared, the two Airbender girls waved at them as the older girls left on the boat. The rest of the Airbending family were busy so it was only Jinora and Ikki. As they walked on the streets, a lot of people were strolling and chatting. Asami suddenly gasped.

"Oh my! They have new merchandise in stock! Korra!" Asami pointed at a store while facing the avatar.

A smile grew across Korra's face. The new branch of their bond started to grow.

"Alright, let's go there" Korra said.

—

It was near suppertime, the sun was about to set. Korra was worn out. She had shopping bags over her shoulders and a massive amount on her arms. The ones in her hands were making her finger slippery. Asami was walking ahead, happily. Korra's back was starting to collapse with exhaustion.

"Oh look over there—" Asami began

"Asami!" Korra yelled, desperately.

Asami turned around to face Korra.

"Can we just get to your satomobile and go to your house already?" Korra begged, "Let's continue another day"

Asami smiled softly, she wanted to hug Korra but there were too many bags on the avatar.

"Alright then" Asami said, smiling at Korra, "Home it is"

Korra couldn't believe how stressful it was to shop with someone as girly as Asami. But it was for the bonding. Korra cared a lot about Asami like as if she were her non-bender sister. She was the avatar and she felt like she needed to protect her and care for her. But it somehow felt like Korra want to be more than friends, but not at the moment. This bag holding thing made her feel closer to Asami… Despite the pain.


End file.
